


Iron Man

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Steve x Yvette, tony x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Iron Man

Tony had his feet up on his desk as he finished up a conference call, and he was bored. Pepper came in and raised an eyebrow at him. “At least you didn’t fall asleep this time.” She chuckled. She sat on the edge of his desk. “Should I order your lunch?”

He sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe I should get some fresh air. Walk around a little.” He shrugged. “Isn’t that something that’s encouraged?” He chuckled. “I’ll stop by that diner I like. Want anything?”

“A coffee on your way back?” She asked. “I’ll have your calendar for the rest of the month for you to glance at by then.” Not that he’d remember in a week. “And then I’ll upload it to your phone.” She added.

He waved her off. “All I heard was coffee.” He got up and gathered his things. “I’ll text you.” He got his shades on his head before leaving her be. Once his phone was on silent, he slipped it into his pocket and stepped into the elevator. He looked forward to his time spent outside, and told himself he didn’t do it often. Thankfully the diner he liked wasn’t too far. Ignoring the world around him, he went straight there. Slipping in the front door, he gave the waitress a nod. He was known there. Of course. So he just sat in the back, eager for the special of the day. 

“Hello, Mr. Stark.” You greeted the regular. “How are you today?”

He pulled up his shades. “Hello.” He looked at you. “Fine and dandy.” He smirked. “What’s today’s special, Y/N?”

“Today we went with a brunch type deal. Pancakes and a side of pasta.” You grinned. “You can choose what kind of pasta from our usual menu.” You explained. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “That is the oddest combination.” 

“Trying something new. Like to keep the young crowd interested.” You chuckled. “Want that or your usual, boring, sandwich?” He teased. Mr. Stark rarely got the special, but always asked about it. “And your usual black coffee?"

“You got it.” Tony chuckled. “Remind me I have to take a coffee to Pepper as well.” He leaned back. 

You smiled and wrote that down on your notepad. “One boring old sandwich, a black coffee, and a coffee to go at the end. Got it. Wanna get adventurous and get dessert today?” 

“Depends, you going to take my job offer?” Every time he came in, he always told you he had a ‘way better’ job for you at his company, and every time you had the same answer. “Not gonna stop asking.” He shrugged when you raised an eyebrow at him. As always. 

“Then who would get your sandwich?” You teased before heading to put the order in. While you appreciated his offer, you enjoyed this job. 

Tony sighed dramatically and tried to think of something that would get you out of here. Surely you couldn’t stay here forever. It was a dead end job that honestly couldn’t pay that well. 

Soon you returned with his drink. “So, what’s new at the office?” You started a new conversation. “Still as boring as last week?”

He smirked. “I guess. Lots of meetings. I have a dinner coming up at some point. So planning that.” He shrugged. “Could use an assistant for my event planner slash assignment...” He hinted. “Would be really handy.” He went on, sipping his coffee.

“Hope you can find one soon.” You grinned. “I’m sure you can get the best.”

Tony sighed. “Sit with me? Tell me why you really don’t want to work for me.” He really wanted to know. “I’m sure you can take a few minutes, right?” 

You looked around. “For now.” You nodded, sliding in across from him. “But I don’t know what to tell you. I just like where I’m at.” He didn’t think it was a hard idea to grasp. “There’s nothing more to it. Nothing against you or your company. Just money doesn’t matter to me.” 

“Clearly.” Tony stared at you. “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t want some to spend a little...new car, new clothes…” 

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” You asked. “I’m comfortable in my clothes, Mr. Stark. You’ve only seen me in what I wear to work.” You pointed out. Was he judging you this much? “And my car does what I need it to.” You tapped the table. “I’m happy. Isn’t that what counts?” 

Tony eyed you. “How can you be happy, knowing you can’t move up here at all? There’s no up!” It confused the hell out of him. 

“Y/N, get back to work.” You were told by the cook when he saw you sitting down. 

You nodded and stood. “I guess our happiness comes from different things, Mr. Stark.” You told him before going back to the counter. It was slightly insulting that he was basically putting you down. You thought he was a bit different and had a different staff take his sandwich to him. Letting out a sigh, you pushed him from your mind.

Tony knew he had gone too far when you didn’t come back to chat with him. He furrowed his brows, bothered by this. He looked through the diner, watching you for a moment. He spotted you taking a couples order, a smile on your face. He supposed you always were in a good mood. It was refreshing. He looked at you almost apologetically when you brought over the check and Pepper’s coffee. You didn’t say anything, just took his card when he handed it to you. 

Tony groaned silently to himself as you walked away. He sat up straight when you brought the receipt. “If I order dessert will you talk to me?” He asked, curious.

“Will you keep making it seem like my life isn’t as good as yours?” You countered. 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “You know I have a habit of putting my foot in my mouth.” He said easily. “Ask Pepper, she’ll tell you.” He told him without realizing you’d never actually  _ met _ Pepper. 

“Right, I’ll call her up for break.” You deadpanned. “I’ve seen you in here well enough to know.” You pushed the receipt towards him. “See you next week.” You said before going to check on your other customers.

* * *

Pepper raised an eyebrow at her boss when he got back, looking deep in thought. “Tony?” She asked. 

“Oh right, right.” He handed her the coffee. 

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” She told him as she took it. “But, thank you for remembering.” She noted. “What’s on your mind?”

“Are you happy because you have money?” He asked. Her eyes went wide. “Honestly. Is it money that makes you happy?”

She thought for a moment. “No. I mean money helps of course when you need something, but event planning and organizing is really enjoyable for me, actually.” This was way out of left field coming from him. “It’s why I do what I do. If I didn’t work for you, I’d find another job where I could. Even if I didn’t make as much.”

He nodded as he listened. “Interesting.” Was he feeling guilty now? Yes. “Can you explain that to me?”

She blinked. “Sure.” She motioned for them to sit. “I find happiness in what I do and provide for people.” She shrugged, not really sure what he was looking for. “When I give them what they were looking for, and then some, I take pride in that...and it makes me happy.”

He hummed. “And if you didn’t love what you did but made a huge paycheck, you’d still find something else?” He asked for clarification. “You’d give up what I pay you for that?”

She nodded. “Yes.” She said simply. “What’s going on? This is so random, even for you.”

He sighed. “I pissed off my favorite barista slash waiter.” He admitted. “I think I really offended him.” He sounded just about sad. 

“Oh, Tony.” She said gently. “What’d you do?” Him pissing people off was nothing new. He pissed off his friends all the time. Him caring was something she wasn’t used to seeing. 

He rubbed at his jaw. “I always offer him a job when I’m there. I can tell he’s a good worker. But today I pushed it and made it sound like he wasn’t good enough because he didn’t have a high paying job.” He groaned. “Asked why he wouldn’t want new clothes and a new car, basically.”

She made an unimpressed face. “Was it to get him to come work for you? Because that’s not a good way to do it. I’m sure he told you he loved his job, which is why you asked your questions.” She noted. “And if he’s your favorite…”

He hung his head. “Yeah, I know. I’m an idiot.” He sighed. “I even offered to buy dessert if he’d sit and talk to me. Told him I put my foot in my mouth and to ask you.” Tony explained. “He got sarcastic, making me realize he’s never even met you, and said he’s seen me there enough.” He pouted, amusing her ever so slightly. “Pepperrrr.” He half whined, making her chuckle. “Can you and one of my friends who is less likely to bad mouth me to him go see him tomorrow for lunch? I can’t even begin to suggest which one. Just...not Nat. She’d be the worse one to pick. Maybe Thor? He’s the most laid back…” 

She smiled softly. “Sure, Tony. Thor is a little honest though.” She noted. “But maybe your friend would appreciate honesty.” 

“If he’s still a friend.” Tony groaned. “At this rate I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s all short with me and less...him.”

“I never realized you enjoyed this person so much.” She noted. “Just thought it was the food.” She smiled. “I’ll let you know what happens.” She assured him, thinking this could be a very good thing for her boss. 

He nodded, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. 

* * *

You were wiping down a table when the door dinged. “Welcome.” You smiled at the blonde woman and her tall friend. “Have a seat and I’ll be right with you.” You noted she eyed your name tag before sitting. You grabbed your pad before heading over to their booth. “Need menus?” You asked with a smile. 

“Please. Also, can I have your coffee special?” The woman smiled at you. “Thank you.” 

You nodded. “Drink, sir?” You asked the guy. 

“A surprise soda.” He smiled. “Anything.” He chuckled at the surprised look on your face. 

“Sure, sure.” You chuckled, liking this guy already. “Let me get you your drinks and menus.” You felt their eyes on you as you did that, but you didn’t really mind the attention. Some people were just like that. And they were attractive. 

You brought over their drinks and set down their menus. “Let me know if you have any questions.” You smiled. 

“I do have one...what does Tony Stark usually get?” The woman asked. 

“Let me guess, you’re Pepper?” You asked. “And usually just a sandwich and black coffee.” 

She smiled. “That’s me. He raves about this place so I thought I’d stop in.” She explained. “And brought along our friend, this is Thor.” She introduced the two of you. 

“Hey.” You nodded. “Nice to meet you both.” You said honestly. “Now I have a face to go with the name.” You chuckled. 

She grinned. “Me, too.”

“Stark said you were his favorite.” Thor said suddenly. Your eyebrows shot up at that. 

Pepper smiled. “Sorry. He really did say that, though. Was upset yesterday since he offended his favorite barista slash waiter in his words.” Her tone was soft. “Came in asking about money and happiness, which for him...was strange.”

You licked your lips. “Well, he certainly was offending.” You shrugged. “It’s fine.” The last thing you wanted was to upset your customers. You set the menus down. “I’ll come back in a few minutes to give you some time to look these over.” You smiled and went back to your business, wondering why Tony would send his friends to apologize. If that’s what they were doing. It was clear he thought a very certain way. 

You returned to take their orders, focusing on providing them their lunch. That was your job.

When they were ready to leave, Pepper stopped you. “Tony really is a nice guy. He just gets in his head. I can assure you he’s sorry.” She told you. “He’s worried that you’re not his friend anymore.”

You tilted your head. “I didn’t think he thought of us as friends.” He admitted. “I’m just the guy who serves him his boring sandwich and black coffee once a week.” 

She smiled. “Trust me, he doesn’t get his hung up over potentially pissing someone off unless it’s his friend.” Hell, even with his friends he just let them be mad until things blew over. 

You slowly nodded. “Well, if he comes to apologize, we can chat.” You smiled. “It was nice meeting you guys.” 

* * *

Tony looked up when he heard his door open, raising his eyebrow at a smirking Pepper. “Hoping this is a good thing…” 

“A great thing. Your special waiter just wants an apology from you.” She smiled. Slipping into the seat across from his desk, she crossed one leg over the other. “He honestly had no idea you even saw him as a friend. Just some guy who brought you a boring sandwich and black coffee. Which, is a very not-Tony like order, by the way.”

He grinned. “I could do that. And I know but the sandwich is amazing.” He sighed with a smile. “I’ll go in tomorrow.” He assured her, now looking forward to seeing you. “Thanks.” 

“Mhmm.” She smiled, glad she could help. “You really like him, don’t you?” She tilted her head slightly, curious.

Tony shrugged as if it was nothing. “A sense of normalcy I guess.” He honestly didn’t know what he was feeling, anyways. So why not just say the most basic thing that he could? “Anyways, I’m thinking about checking out that new club tonight, see if the others can go? You, too?” 

She nodded. “I’m in. Hopefully they have nice cocktails.” 

* * *

You chuckled as your best friend downed a shot, making a face. She had dragged you out after her and her boyfriend broke up. You didn’t mind playing designated driver for her. “This is your night.” You assured her when she looked at you. 

“I want you to have fun too! Dance and stuff!” She smiled. 

“And I want you to get home in one piece.” You grinned, poking her, sending her into a fit of laughter.

“I’m far from that.” She grinned. “More shots?” You watched as the bartender got her a couple more. 

You smirked as you watched, glad you could help her out with a night out. She deserved it. 

* * *

Tony led the way into the club, the others behind him. He looked around, nodding. “So far so good. Nat? Drinks for us please? You know what we like.” He handed her his card. 

She rolled her eyes but did as he asked, going to the bar. She stood next to you and read off the order before eyeing you. You seemed alone, and cute. After a moment you looked over and gave her a polite smile. “No drink?” She grinned, moving so she was facing you. “Can I change that?” She flirted. 

Blushing, you shook your head. “Designated driver, but thank you.” 

“Awe, cute and nice.” She grinned. 

“Y/N!” Your friend hugged you as she got back from the bathroom. “Oh, hi. I’m Yvette!” She introduced herself. 

“Nat.” She smiled. “Would you guys like to join my friends and I?” She offered. “The more the merrier.” She winked at you. 

“Yes!” She squealed. 

“I guess we are.” You chuckled. “This is your night, so I follow you.” She grabbed her drink from the bar and linked arms with you. “Want help carrying those?” You asked Nat.

“I got it.” She grinned up at you. “I waited tables through college.” That skill never left. “This way.” 

You smiled at her. “Well, you’re good.” You complimented as you followed her. What you hadn’t expected was to see Tony. 

Thor beamed when he saw you. “New friend, Y/N!” 

Tony sat up straight instantly. You chewed on your lip for a second before waving. “Hi, guys.” You said nervously. “Wasn’t expecting to see you guys here.” 

Nat raised an eyebrow. “You know this cutie?” She motioned to you.

Tony and Pepper nodded. “He works down the block at that diner.” Tony offered. “Care to sit?” He motioned next to him. Yvette nudged you slightly, making you blush.

“Sure.” You let Nat set the drinks down before sliding into the stool next to Tony. You felt slightly out of place in the group. Yvette was excited for new friends and talked with Thor and Sam. 

Tony eyed you. “Nice jacket.” He complimented. “It suits you.”

You blushed. “Thanks.” You licked your lips, a nervous habit. 

He sipped his drink of choice, everyone conversing for a bit. “Shall we dance?” Thor asked, majority everyone up for that. 

You shook your head, but Yvette wasn’t having that. She grabbed your hand and pulled. “You are my escort for the evening, and  _ you _ said you want me to have a good time. So come on!” 

You whined slightly. “Okay, okay.” You wanted her to have a good time. 

“I’ll keep you company.” Nat promised as she joined, Thor and Sam following. Tony, Pepper, Steve, and Bucky stayed behind. 

“Looks like Nat found a warm body tonight.” Bucky chuckled. “Let’s hope we don’t get a text tomorrow she’s disappointed.” He smirked.

Steve shook his head and Tony wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Nat didn’t know about his current internal conflict, so he couldn’t even be ‘mad’ at the redhead. Letting out a sigh, he downed his drink. Someone brought over refills quickly and he took advantage. It took you a bit to loosen up with the others, but soon you were having fun. You liked everyone and were glad they made sure Yvette and you had a good time. You kept an eye on her, though, as you always had. This way she didn’t overdo it...like she had a couple years before. 

When the night grew on, you began saying bye. “Better get this one home.” You smiled. She smiled up at you and patted your cheek. “Yeah, I know.” You chuckled. “Thanks for helping keep her spirits up tonight.” You waved to everyone. 

Nat easily slipped up next to you on your free side. “Let us take you guys home? Tony gets a car and we all get dropped off?” She offered. 

“Thanks, but my car is right up the block.” You told her. “I appreciate the offer, though. I can use help getting her in the car.” You chuckled. 

Nat grinned and nodded. “Okay.” She agreed, helping you along. She hoped the two of you could hit it off. You seemed really nice, and were very attractive. Once Yvette was in the front seat, Nat batted her eyelashes at you. “Gonna call me?” She asked, flirting. 

You blushed. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

She had you input your number into her phone and she sent you a text. “Can’t wait.” She tiptoed and kissed your cheek. “Night.” She waved and made her way back to the group. She smirked when Sam gave her a questioning glance. “He’s a nice boy.” Which they could all see. 

“Boy? He’s in his thirties.” Tony managed, leaning on the car. 

“He’s sweet.” She nodded. “I’m actually hoping he calls.” She admitted. “I gave him my number before he left.” 

The guys grinned at her. “Good for you.” Bucky nodded. 

Tony looked at Pepper but didn’t say anything. She gave him a sad smile, understanding. 

* * *

Tony was  _ not  _ good with understanding his feelings. So he avoided them. He found himself going to the diner the next day, rehearsing what he’d say to you. He had hopes now that you knew you were friends that you could hang out with him. Men in their 30s still did that right? He hung out with Thor, Steve, and the other guys… so it was fine. 

He came in and sat in his seat per usual, telling himself he’d order something new today. He spotted you instantly and couldn’t help but smile. And he found that he really didn’t mind. 

You came over with a smirk. “I see you’re here later than usual.” You teased. “Black coffee and boring sandwich?” 

“How about a special?” He asked. 

“Wow.” You were actually shocked. “Are you a pod person?” You leaned down and squinted at him. 

Tony laughed. “I’m living on the edge. Speaking of...you free tonight?” He asked casually, even if he felt nervous. 

You blinked. “Yeah, why?” 

“Want to come over and watch a game or something?” He asked. 

You smirked. “I didn’t know you watched the games.” You teased him. “I like hockey, though.” You offered. “Football is okay, but not big on baseball or soccer.” 

“We can watch whatever you like.” He assured. “Just thought we could hang…” It sounded so weird coming out of his mouth. “I can grab us a pizza. You like pizza, right?” 

“Sure, Tony.” You chuckled. “Sounds great.” You agreed. “Now let me get that order put in for you.”

Tony nodded. “Thanks. And I’m sorry again.” His voice was softer this time. 

You smiled. “We’re cool.” You assured. “Can’t stay mad at my favorite customer.” Walking away, you felt your cheeks heat up slightly. 

* * *

You swallowed as you pressed the button to the penthouse of Tony’s apartment place. He had left his number and address with you after leaving lunch. It was daunting. You never had a rich friend before. His  _ doorman  _ buzzed you in. You’d never met a doorman! Ever! When he opened the door, Tony wasn’t in his usual business attire. “Hey.” He grinned. 

“Hey yourself.” You said with a smile, your nerves at bay. “I, uh, brought soda.” You held up a 6 pack. 

“Perfect.” He motioned for you to come in. “Got is a couple different pizzas.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Stepping to the side, he let you in. 

“Awesome.” You went in and widened your eyes slightly. “Jesus, Tony.” You mumbled, going to look outside the window where you could see the whole city. Part of you was afraid to touch anything. His carpet alone probably cost more than everything you owned. 

“I like to show off, but not in this case.” Tony said shyly. “Just make yourself at home?” He motioned to a couch. 

You looked over at him. “I’m kinda afraid to touch anything, to be honest.” 

“No, don’t be.” Tony assured. “Don’t think about that.” He shook his head. 

“You have a white couch.” You chuckled. That was not normal. “No one has white couches.” 

“They pop.” Tony defended with a grin. “You walk in and that’s what your eyes go to. They’re a focal point.” He went to sit on one. “And you just  _ feel sophisticated  _ sitting on them. Try it.”

You chuckled and went to sit by him. “Okay, comfortable.” You nodded. “Soft.” 

Tony grinned. “Exactly. You look good on it.” He winked. 

You smirked but flushed slightly. “You’re getting the pizza. I don’t want to break any fancy plates you have.” You chuckled. “Oh god, or drop anything with sauce on something.” He blinked. “Maybe we should eat in the kitchen?” You asked worriedly. 

“Hey.” Tony placed a hand on your knee. “Don’t worry so much. I want you to enjoy yourself.” He smiled. “Hell, we can eat on the balcony if you’d feel more comfortable. Can still watch the game out there.” 

You bit your lip and nodded. “Okay. I just don’t want to mess things up.” You shrugged. If you messed anything up, you’d feel terrible! 

“You won’t.” He promised. “I’m excited you’re here.” He stood. “Dinner time.” He clapped his hands as if announcing some feast. 

You stood and followed him shyly, unable to eye his outfit. Jeans a shirt looked good on him. He looked a lot more relaxed and at ease. His arms were also more toned than you were expecting. “What kind of pizzas did you get?” You asked, trying to distract yourself so you didn’t stare. 

“Supreme and this chicken and white sauce.” He opened the boxes. “I should have asked if you had allergies?” He looked at you. 

You grinned. “You’re good.” You looked at the pizzas. “One of each please.” He had picked a couple of your favorites. 

Tony smiled and did as you asked, grabbing you each a soda before moving to sit once more. He was proud of himself for making it this far and hoped you two could hang out more often now. He led you out to the balcony, thankful there was a soft breeze to make it even better. “So, tell me what you normally do in your free time.” He asked before taking a bite of his pizza. 

You did the same and hummed. “I like to work on cars.” You nodded. “And read. Not an ideal combination.” You grinned. “I’ve got some books with grease on them. Like, fingerprints on the pages.” You chuckled. 

Tony laughed softly. “That’ll stain. That’s cool though.” He eyed you. “Seem like a smart guy.” He hadn’t expected you to say cars, if he was being honest with himself. “Surprised you aren’t a mechanic or something if that’s what you like.” He noted. “Peppers thing is event planning. She said that she would rather do that over making money. So, I dunno.” He was rambling. 

You smirked slightly. “Pepper’s nice.” You nodded. “I’m not amazing at doing cars, just here and there. More of a hobby. Definitely not enough to make money on. And you Mr. business man? What do you do? Golf?” You teased. Then you made a face. “No, I can’t see golf. Maybe in another ten years.” You chuckled. “Sailing?”

He chuckled. “I do own a boat.” He said simply. “I build computers.” He shrugged as if it was nothing. “I have a room in the back just for that. Pepper hates that room. She feels the need to organize everything and isn’t allowed to do that.” 

You widened your eyes. “So you are a genius.” He looked at you and you shrugged. “You’re practically famous. People talk.” You said shyly. “Building computers is hot.” You quickly looked at your pizza. You hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Tony chuckled to himself. “It’s just a hobby.” He was trying not to grin too wildly at your words. “If you want I can show you a couple I’m working on at the moment?” He offered.

You looked back at him and nodded. “That’d be cool.” You smiled. “I’m not tech savvy.” You admitted. “Yvette about died when I upgraded to an Apple phone and called her asking to come show me what the hell to do. She still teases me about that.” 

He gasped. “Oh no.” He chuckled. “I’ll show you the basics any time you need.” Heading you had needed help was adorable. “I hope you have it all down now?” He asked, sipping his soda. 

“Maybe not  _ everything  _ but pretty much.” You ran a hand through your hair. “There were a few days last week I couldn’t figure out how the hell my phone got on silent. I had to google it.” You blushed. 

Tony looked at you in surprise. “Please text me if you have any questions from now on.” He laughed. “I will be more than happy to help.” 

“Only if you don’t tease me every time.” You knocked your knee against his. “I get that enough from Yvette.” 

“Me? Tease?” He smirked. “Never.” There was a twinkle in his eye. 

You laughed. “True.” You glanced at the plates. “Refill?” You stood and stretched. You were feeling more and more relaxed as time went on. 

Tony didn’t hide that he was eyeing you and held up his plate. “Sure.” He also stood. “Just chicken.” 

You looked shy as you went to get them filled, taking a deep breath. This was such a difficult side of Tony. You weren’t sure what you were feeling and quickly brought the plates back out, seeing Tony on his phone so you pulled out yours as well. “Can I take a pic of the view?” You asked. “It’s amazing.” The sun was starting to set, and the lighting was incredible. 

“Course.” Tony smiled, watching you. The lighting was perfect. He watched you pull up your camera to take a few different ones. He smiled as you looked excited once you looked at them and he found himself opening his own camera. He hoped you didn’t look over as he tried to get a picture of you. He took a couple and quickly looked at them, grinning when he got a good one. He wondered if he should post it on Instagram. He eyed you before opening the app. You were typing on your phone, so he wondered if you were doing the same. Picking his favorite, he posted it with a caption. He hoped you wouldn’t get mad if you found out. Hitting post, he put his phone down, eager to get back to talking to you.

You smiled at him once the phones were down. “Next time I’ll make dinner?” You asked suddenly. “You can see where I live?”

Tony beamed. “I’d love to.” He nodded. “You’re one upping me if you make a home cooked meal.” He chuckled. “I just called this in and had it delivered.” 

You grinned. “I like to treat my guests.” You chuckled. “This was perfect.” White sauce was honestly what you preferred on your pizzas. “My step-dad makes this shrimp alfredo pizza, which kinda is what got me into white sauce.” 

He brightened. “I’m glad you liked it. Sounds like a great pizza.” He sat up straighter. “So, step-dad, tells me your mom remarried. What else can you tell me about your family? I’m guessing no issues with the step-dad with how you spoke of his pizza.” 

“No, he’s great.” You nodded. “I’m close with him and my mom. I have a brother who lives outside the city.” You explained. “He’s turning 29 next month. He’s half whining that he's almost 30.” You snorted. “Last time we visited our mom she told him to shut his cake hole because she’s the one in her late 50s, not him.” 

Tony laughed. “I remember that feeling. But...30s are great I think.” He shrugged. “At least to me. I’m closer to 40 than 30 at this point.”

You nodded. “I have to agree.” You smiled. “You look good anyway.” You softly flirted. “I bet you were ‘chased’ a lot in high school and college.”

He shrugged. “Might’ve.” He grinned. “You can’t tell me you weren’t, either.” He countered. 

You smirked. “Was too shy for that.” You admitted. “I was the quiet kid that no one noticed.” It wasn’t a bad thing, that’s just how it was. “Yvette was one of just like three friends I had in high school.”

Tony looked surprised. “Shy wouldn’t have scared me away.” If anything, it probably would have gotten his attention more. 

You shook your head. “Maybe.” You ate your crust. Hearing his phone go off, you glanced up for a moment. You hoped it wasn’t work calling him off. 

Tony frowned just slightly as he read over the text.  _ Tony! You know I’m interested… _ He read over Nat’s words. Letting out a sigh, he quickly typed out a reply. 

_ So am I. Have been for months, why do you think I go to a cheap diner every week for lunch? Besides, right now we’re just hanging out as friends. Okay? _

_ But you knew! Not my fault you didn’t act on it all these weeks.  _

“Everything okay?” You asked. “You don’t look too happy.” Which worried you.

He shook his head. “Everything’s cool.” He licked his lips and looked at you. 

* * *

Nat was livid with Tony as she sat on her couch. What the hell was his problem? Huffing, she called Clint. “I didn’t do it.” He answered. “I swear.” 

“No, it was  _ Tony _ .” She snapped.

“Oh, phew. What’d he do?” He asked. 

“It’s rare I find a guy I’m interested in. And when I do he has to try for them, too!” She said angrily. “The guy at the club, I really think he’s cute...” She sighed. “And I thought we hit it off. Tony just posted a picture of him on his balcony. I texted him and he tried to play the ‘I’ve liked him for months’ card. Why wait to ask him out  _ now _ ?” She groaned. 

Clint hummed. “Sounds shitty.” He agreed. “Do you have a date or anything coming up with this guy? Maybe you’re not on the same page.” Which could happen. “Maybe call Pepper? I mean, she would know if that’s true. He tells her everything, much to her dismay.” 

“Yeah maybe.” She sighed. “Stupid Tony.” She muttered. “You know how rejected I’ll feel if he picks TONY over me?!” 

“Yes.” He knew how hard she’d take it. “So you better find out now before it’s too late!” Hearing his best friend like this sucked. “And maybe wanna come visit the kids this weekend? I’m sure they’d love to see their Aunt Nat.” 

“Yeah that sounds nice.” She said softly. “Thanks, Clint.” It wasn’t the first time he’d helped her, and wouldn’t be the last. “Maybe I’ll bring lots of bubbles, glitter, and slime.” She teased him. 

“With extra staining products, thanks.” He snorted. “No wonder you’re their favorite, and I’m getting grey hairs.” He was just glad she seemed to be relaxing a bit. “Oh, I’m getting the girls that Frozen movie set, so be prepared to get stuck watching that. I tried putting it off but there’s only so many times I can hear the same  _ one  _ song on YouTube.” 

She laughed. “I’m okay with that. It’ll give you a break.” The girls always made her smile, so she had been known to surprise them with sleepovers. “Maybe we’ll kick you out so we can have girl time. Make you take your poor wife on a date.” 

“Our date will consist of naps, thank you.” He laughed. “That would be really nice though.” Clint agreed. “Shit, no! Do not use your sister as a step stool!” He yelled at the girls, making Nat giggle. “Call Pepper, and text me later?” He said, but she could hear him trying to wrangle them in the background.

She chuckled. “Thanks. Good luck!” She smiled, loving her best friend and kids. While part of her did feel better, she still had a small pit in her stomach about this entire thing. A few minutes after she hung up with Clint, she called Pepper. 

* * *

Pepper was sitting in her home office when her phone rang, and she was slightly surprised to see that it was Nat. “Hello?” She answered. 

“Pepper.” Nat said easily. “I had a question.” She told her. “About Tony.” 

“Oh dear, okay.” She chuckled nervously. “What’s up?”

Nat let out a breath. “Is it true Tony has liked Y/N for months?”

Pepper stayed quiet for a moment. “I honestly didn’t know about Y/N until this past week. But apparently he’s Tony’s favorite.” She said honestly. “Is this about you two hitting it off?” She asked. “Because I know he may be an ass at times, but I don’t think he’d do this just to be a jerk. I think he was scared, and probably still is.” 

“So he does like him.” She sighed. “He just posted him on Instagram. That he hasn’t used in weeks.”

“I’m not sure how much he likes him...I think they’re just friends.” She said gently. “He came back to work the other day after lunch asking about money and happiness because he thought he’d offended him.”

Nat groaned. “But I like him!” She had never pouted this much. “He’s a nice guy, and good looking. He seemed like such a gentleman. How often does that all happen in one guy?!”

“I’m sorry. I truly don’t know what the status is.” She said apologetically. “I wish I could tell you more.” Pepper felt for Nat, but also felt for you. You were the one in the middle. She wasn’t even sure if you were looking for anyone. “All I can suggest is let things go naturally. Don’t make this a game of tug of war over him.” 

“Yeah.” Nat agreed softly. “I’m just mad at your boss.” Which really wasn’t that surprising. He did tend to rub people the wrong way at times. “Thanks for talking to me. Clint suggested I call you, actually.” 

“I’m glad I could help a little.” She told her. “Tell him I said hi when you speak to him next.” 

* * *

Walking in your apartment that night, you couldn’t stop smiling. The night had gone perfectly and you and Tony already had a next time planned. He’d be coming over that Saturday night, and you were cooking for him. You had four days to plan the best dinner you could. For some reason, you really wanted to impress him. Flopping back on the couch, you started brainstorming. You jumped when your phone vibrated, too in thought. You were surprised when you had two messages. One from Tony and one from Nat. You opened the one from Tony first.

_ Hope you have a good night! See you soon? I’ll take you to lunch or something. _

You smiled at that, chuckling.  _ Saturday not soon enough? :P And I do serve you lunch a lot.  _

_ Hey. I get attached to my friends easily!  _ He replied, making you chuckle.  _ Do you work Thursday? _

_ I do! 10-3 :)  _ Why’d you put a smiley face? You asked yourself. Were you into him way more than a friend already? 

_ Well then I’ll see you Thursday :)  _ He answered easily. 

You blushed and shook your head.  _ See you then 😝  _ Once you’d sent that, you opened up Nat’s text. 

_ Hi cutie! Free for coffee soon?  _ She asked. 

You didn’t see the harm in having coffee with a new friend, so you agreed.  _ I get off work tomorrow at 5, meet me at the diner? I can give you the address.  _

_ Sounds great!  _ x She sent back instantly. 

* * *

Having you agree to coffee boosted Nat's mood considerably. She knew she’d put effort into her look even more so. She went to her room to start planning.

When the time came, she fixed her shirt before walking to the diner. You were still waiting on a table, so she found a seat to wait for you. You came over once you took off your apron. “Hey.” You smiled at her. “How was your day?”

“Way better now.” She grinned. “I was really glad you agreed to coffee.” 

You smiled. “I enjoy meeting new friends.” You shrugged. “What kinda coffee did you want?” Since you were at work, you could get it. 

“Mm, just something sweet.” She smiled. “One of those specialties.” That sounded good at the moment. 

You nodded and went to grab them before coming back a few moments later. You sat down and sipped at your own beverage. “So, I don’t think I asked what you do for work.” You noted.

“I used to be Tony’s assistant. Now I run a security business with Bucky and Sam.” She nodded. “Much more my speed.” She chuckled. 

“Oh. That’s super cool.” You grinned. “I’ll keep you guys in mind for football season when it gets too rowdy here.” Which has been known to happen now and then. “And yeah, I can’t see you as his assistant.” 

“He couldn’t handle me calling the shots.” She grinned. “His ego is too fragile.” You chuckled slightly and sipped at your drink. That wasn’t something you felt was something you should comment on. She watched you. “You’re super cute in your uniform.” She complimented. “But not as cute as you were at the club.”

You blushed and laughed under your breath. “Thanks.” 

She grinned. “There’s this new movie coming out, want to go with me Saturday? Dinner before?” Nat asked, hopeful. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” You started, giving her a ‘sorry’ look. “I have dinner plans with Tony.” This way she didn’t think you were just saying you couldn’t. “But if you’re free Sunday, maybe we could go see it?” You offered. 

She clicked her nails against the mug and watched you for a second. “You know I’m coming onto you, right? That I’m asking you on a date…” She clarified. Did you not notice? Were you trying to just be nice?

You blushed and tilted your head. “I had a feeling…” You told her honestly. “I just wasn’t entirely sure.”

“Well, I am sure.” She said simply. “So are you in for Sunday?” Part of her was worried that you’d tell her you weren’t interested because of Tony, but you didn’t call your plans with him a ‘date’, either. 

You weren’t entirely sure what to feel, but you had already offered and didn’t want to upset her. “Okay.” You nodded. “Do you prefer early afternoon movies, or evening?”

She looked happy. “Evening.” Now that she had an actual date with you, she felt excited. “So, popcorn or nachos?” She just wanted to get to know you, and start simple. 

You smiled. “Popcorn and candy.” You nodded. “Or nachos. All of the above.” You concluded with a laugh. “All just depends what sticks out when I go, honestly. Or if Yvette is with me. Then I have to get more than one thing because she’ll want one thing, then eat half of whatever I get.”

She chuckled. “I’ll make sure to let you know what I want.” She winked. 

The two of you stayed chatting for another hour before you parted ways. You hoped everything went well when you met up again. 

* * *

Tony held a box as he came in for your lunch, excited to see you. It was a couple days before your dinner plans, so he was hopeful you liked the lunch he made. By himself. He went to sit in the back, waving when you finally spotted him. 

You grinned and told them you’d be on lunch break before coming over. “Hey.” You sat across from him. You’d grabbed you each a drink and set his coffee in front of him. “How’s your day been?”

“Same old.” He smiled brightly, looking happier than he ever had in the past. “I brought you my own special today.” He pushed the box over. “No delivery or take out. I promise.” He said proudly. 

You chuckled. “Thank you. I love homemade.” You lifted the box lid. “Wow. This looks great.” You said honestly. “My mom packed my lunch every day until I graduated, so I think that’s why. Even when she was rushing around dealing with my brother. And a couple times she mixed up our lunches.” 

Tony chuckled. “Expected.” He nodded, waiting for your reaction as you took a bite. He beamed when you instantly went for another. There was no way he would admit how much time he spent on damn  _ Pinterest _ of all places trying to find something that he could make you. 

You looked at him once you took a sip of your drink. “Honestly, it’s delicious.” You complimented. “You’ve made me nervous for Saturday.” You winked. “Now I really need to up my cooking game.” You flirted. 

He laughed. “You’ll impress me no matter what you make. I’m just looking forward to the time spent with you.” He flirted right back. “Want me to grab something for dessert on my way? Or maybe something to drink?” He offered. 

“Dessert would be great.” You smiled. “I have some drinks. Hopefully up to your taste buds standards.” It wasn’t anything fancy, but Tony didn’t seem to mind the soda he’d brought to his place. That was something. “How’s Pepper?” You asked, wanting to let him know you cared about his friends.

“I’m actually not a picky guy.” He assured. “And dealing with me so probably not the best.” He teased. “She deserves a raise.” He laughed. 

“You’re not that bad I’m sure.” You told him, glancing over his features. Part of you debated if you should mention about Nat talking about being his old assistant. You wondered if it was a sore spot. 

“I’m all over the place.” He shrugged with a grin. “I think the words she tends to use are ‘eccentric’ and ‘scatterbrained’. Sure, I can run my business just fine, but I do get a bit bored.” 

“Hopefully you won’t get bored with me.” You grinned, even though you knew you’d probably have that concern at some point. Your lifestyles were incredibly different, after all. You finished up your meal and closed the box gently. 

“Never.” He said easily. “I’m glad I could spend your break with you. I have a meeting this afternoon.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ll text you and I’ll see you Saturday?” He smiled, hoping that the time between now and then passed quickly.

You nodded and stood. “Thanks for lunch.” You itched to hug him. However, you knew not everyone was into hugging, and wanted to respect that. So you held back. “Want me to get a coffee to bring back to Pepper? We just got a new flavor she might like.”

He smiled. “Sure. So thoughtful.” He said appreciatively. It was a small gesture that meant a lot to him. He watched you go to do that, sighing softly. He was already attached. You were easy to talk to and didn’t make him feel out of place. 

You brought the coffee over. “Here you go, Mr. Stark.” You grinned. “I hope she likes it.” As much as I like you.

“You’re the only one that doesn’t make that sound boring.” He chuckled. “Thank you.” He gave you one last smile before heading out. You watched him for a moment, then went to get back to work. 

* * *

Pepper looked up when the coffee was set on her desk. She raised an eyebrow at her boss. “I didn’t ask for coffee.” She mused, leaning back in her chair. “So, care to tell me what you broke, who you pissed off, and what I need to do?” She had an amused look on her face, clearly teasing him. “Did you offend Y/N again?”

He rolled his he’s with a smile. “No, just took him lunch and he thought you might like this new flavor.” He told her. “He said he hopes that you like it. Let me know so I can tell him Saturday when I see him.”

She smiled knowingly. “I will. I’m glad you two are becoming close friends.” Which was true. Tony seemed truly happy at the moment, which he deserved.

“Me, too. I already can’t wait to see him again.” He admitted. “I even made him a lunch today.” 

“Wow.” She said, really surprised. “And it was good?” Had she ever heard of him cooking before? She couldn’t recall him ever mentioning it.

“He said it was delicious.” He said proudly. “Which is more than I was hoping for, honestly.” He chuckled. “So, what’s on the calendar for today, Pepper?”

“Meetings and more meetings.” She smiled. “I know you just love that.” 

He made a face, heading into his office. Before he was bombarded with boring, he pulled out his phone. Opening twitter, he sent a quick tweet.  _ Lunch was over too quick, and Saturday is so far away.  _ He pocketed his phone and sighed. At least he had something to look forward to. He hoped the rest of your day went quickly. 

* * *

You cleaned up your stubble Saturday afternoon, the dish you cooked warming in the oven. You had cleaned your house twice this morning already. You were slightly worried Tony wouldn’t enjoy himself, but you were hopeful. Right before he was set to get there, you set the table. Thankfully the month before Yvette convinced you to get an actual set of dishes as opposed to the pieces you’d thrifted over the years. 

The knock at the door scared you slightly and you took a deep breath. “Chill.” You muttered to yourself before making your way to the door. Right before you opened it, you ran a hand through your hair- which you’d had cut the day before after work.

Tony stood, grinning as he held a box. “Hey, hot stuff.” He said easily. “I got cheesecake.” He held up a box. “There’s a small container of strawberries, and a small container of cherries. I didn’t know what you’d prefer.” He told him as he stepped in. 

“How thoughtful.” You smiled. “Thanks.” He motioned around. “Welcome.” You silently groaned as the jeans he was wearing looked  _ wonderful.  _ Licking your lips, you took the box from him. “Dinner is almost ready, it’s in the oven at the moment. Let me get this in the fridge and then I’ll give you a tour.”

“Great.” Tony checked you out with ease. “I like the haircut.” He complimented. “Looks good on you.” 

“Ha. Thanks.” You said, cheeks tinting. “Soda or alcohol? Or both I guess?” You smiled at him. “I have a few options for each.” 

“Let’s see those options.” He walked over, picking one of your favorite beers. “Oh, I like these.” He popped the cap off. “Good choices.” 

You couldn’t help but stare at his throat as he took a drink. “G-Glad you like them.” You managed, mentally slapping yourself. 

Tony grinned, knowing what you were looking at. He didn’t want to make you embarrassed about it, so he moved on. “Smells amazing in here.” He looked around, liking your space. “I can tell this is your place. Just has a you type vibe.” 

You brightened. “Thanks.” You showed him through the hall to the bathroom and bedroom. It wasn’t like it was a big place or anything. 

“Cozy.” He hummed. 

“Yeah, it’s nice.” You nodded. “I’ll start serving up?” You offered. 

“Sounds good.” He followed you. 

* * *

You laughed at one of Tony’s jokes, both of you a few beers in. You were finishing off your piece of cheesecake. It had been an enjoyable evening so far, and you didn’t want it to end. 

Tony watched you, feeling more comfortable than ever. “Do you have work tomorrow?” He asked, licking his fork clean.

You watched shamelessly. “Nope. Off.” You shrugged. “Why?” You were curious.

“Just wondering.” He grinned. “Too soon for another hang out?” He licked his lips, noticing how your eyes darted to look at them. 

“Not too soon.” You said instantly. “But I got evening plans.” You looked down. “Want another round?” You offered, hoping hearing you had plans didn’t put him off. 

“Sure.” He agreed. “Maybe sometime next week then?” 

You eagerly nodded. “As long as we can text between now and then.” 

He beamed. “Course we can. Want to move this to the couch?” Tony asked, motioning to the other room. 

You grew warm. “Yeah.” The beer was slightly giving you confidence but you also didn’t know if you were reading things right. Getting up, you got each of you another drink before the two of you headed into the living room. “Here.” You said softly. 

He licked his lips. “Thanks.” He let you sit down before sitting next to you. Putting his arm on the back of the couch behind you, he smiled. 

You leaned closer automatically. “Glad you came over.” There was a tiny to your cheeks. “I’ve kinda had a crush on you for a while….”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?” He grinned. “Good to hear, ‘cause I like you.” He said easily before taking a swig of his drink. 

You let out a breath. “Good. Good.” You did the same. “Was worried I was taking your flirting wrong.” That would have been beyond embarrassing. “And that I would be setting myself up to get hurt or rejected.”

Tony shook his head. “Was worried I pissed you off. I tend to run my mouth. Thanks for giving me a chance.” His tone was softer than usual. “I would have had to find a new lunch place.”

“That would’ve been so sad.” You looked at him. “You honestly are my favorite customer.” Even with Tony constantly asking him to leave his job. He was always nice, always polite (aside from that one day), tipped well, and wasn’t exactly unattractive, either. 

“Because I’m hot?” He smirked. 

That made you snort. “That helped.” You admitted. “I was afraid to trip over myself or something the first time you came in. I would have been mortified.” 

He laughed. “I would’ve still found you adorable.” He moved his hand from the back of the couch to your shoulder, hoping that didn’t freak you out.

“Thanks.” You said shyly. “Was surprised when I found out you were single.” Tony could have his pick of pretty much anyone. 

“Have been for a while.” He nodded. “I admit I do some one night things here and there.” There was no use lying. “I’m sure if you asked some people they’d say I’m a playboy or something.” 

You nodded. “I get it. People enjoy what they enjoy.” You set down your empty bottle. “No shame in that.” Why get offended that he was human? “I’m not as into one night stands as I used to be, honestly.” 

“It can get old. And lonely.” He agreed. “We were all kinda shocked when our friend Clint was the first to get married and have kids. He was up there in immaturity and one night stands with me. And not our friend Steve. Steve is the old school one of all of us.” 

“Tall blonde with a killer waist? Yeah, he called me sir.” You shook your head with a grin. “Not something I’m really used to from people my own age. “I would like his workout routine, though.” You chuckled.

“No, you’d die.” He chuckled. “I’ve tried. Once. Never again.” He let out a breath. “I was tempted to play dead for a week. So. Sore. It was worse than joining a frat house in college.” 

You snorted. “I appreciate your work out routine, too.” You flirted, checking him out. “Very much so.” 

He smirked. “Hope you get to appreciate it more hands on at some point.” He was getting bolder, enjoying the way you blushed. “No pressure.” He assured.

“Thanks.” You said shyly. “Hopefully some point.” You agreed. You felt a bit braver since he had said it first. Putting your hand on his leg, you were curious to see where things would go. 

“Let me know if I cross a line.” He said softly. “I don’t want to risk pushing you away.” 

You shook your head and moved closer. “You’re fine.” You swallowed.

“Don’t be nervous. Just me.” He softly kissed your cheek, hoping to calm your nerves. “Just a guy who really likes you.”

“Yeah.” You chuckled nervously. “A really hot guy with experience who is confident.” You said quickly. “I’m just me. A shy guy.”

“That’s okay.” He traced a finger over your jaw. “We can just hang?” He offered. Honestly, if you just wanted to sit and talk, he’d talk all damn night. That’s how he knew that he really liked you.

You looked at him and pecked his lips quickly. “Okay, now we can hang.” You were red. Would he be upset you kissed him? Your thoughts were cut off when his lips met yours gently. You reached up to run your fingers through his hair as you kissed back. For a moment you marveled at how soft his hair was. Then your attention was back on how his lips felt on yours. 

He let you call the shots and groaned in surprise when you pulled him closer, practically in your lap. He wasn’t complaining, though, deepening the kiss. When your grip on his hair tightened slightly, he nipped your bottom lip. He loved how responsive you were and gently pushed you onto the couch so you both could make out comfortablely. He had one leg between your thighs, the other against the back of the couch. He gently put his hand under your shirt, resting it on your side. 

You shivered and felt down his back, pulling him closer as you hooked a leg around his hip, grinding up. He groaned as you did that. When you pulled away for air, you looked at him lustfully. Your heart was pounding in your chest. 

“Hi.” He chuckled, running a hand up your side. He felt 16 again. 

You let out a breath and grinned. “Hi.” You squeezed his hip. Licking your lips, you watched his face. 

He ducked his head and began kissing your neck. “I’m fine with this, you?” He didn’t want to pressure you. He chuckled as you breathed out a low “yes”. “Mmm, good.” He nipped. 

You tugged at his hair a bit roughly so you could get back to kissing him. It felt right kissing him. 

Tony loved this, time passing as you both continued. He felt brave and moved his hand further up your shirt, enjoying how your skin felt. 

You wanted your own feel and gently tugged at his shirt so he could move it up. He surprised you by kneeling long enough to pull it over his head and toss it to the side. “Shit.” You breathed, raking your fingers down his chest. “So hot.” You kissed his shoulder once you could. 

“Speak for yourself.” He groaned, grinding. He couldn’t seem to get enough of you. He wanted to take it to the next level but also wanted you to know you weren’t just another one nighter. He wasn’t sure how to go about letting you know. He hissed when you bit him. “Oh, I like.” He gripped your hip. “But not as much as I like you.”

“Charming.” You breathed out. “You like marks?” You didn’t want to leave any on accident and upset him. 

“Under the collar for now.” He said simply. He hoped adding ‘for now’ let you know this wasn’t a one time thing.

“Cool.” You sucked onto his lower shoulder. Pulling back, you eyed your work before kissing it.

The two of you went back and forth, your shirt managing to come off at some point. The both of you were now covered in love bites. The pair of you nearly fell off the side of the couch, making you both laugh. “Want to move to my room?” You asked shyly.

“Hell yes.” He stood, tugging you. He let you lead the way, his eyes looking over your back as you moved. “Your ass is fantastic.” He said easily. Kicking the door shut behind him, he gave it a slap. 

You made a noise and pulled him to the bed, moving so you were on top now. “How far do you want this?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper. Part of you meant in this bed, at that moment...part of you meant in general.

Tony licked his lips, trying to focus. “I know I really want you right now.” He reached down to squeeze a cheek. “A whole lot.” 

You let out a breath and nodded. You wanted to ask if you two were exclusive now, but you didn’t want to risk scaring him off. If you got him for one night, you’d deal with your feelings later. That’s all that you could do. 

* * *

Tony hummed as he made you some eggs and toast the next morning, proud he had only burned one egg so far. He was just wearing his shorts and felt proud that he wore you out last night. He’d sent an order for some coffee to be delivered, wanting you to have at least one really good part of the morning. Hearing a knock on the door, he went to answer it quickly so he didn’t burn anything else. “Coffee?” He grinned. 

The delivery man did his best not to stare at Tony’s marked up chest and nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

“Thank you.” Tony nodded. “Your tip.” He gave him a handful of bills. “Have a good day.” Shutting the door, he went back to the kitchen. A moment later you came out in lounge pants. “Morning.” He smiled over at you. 

“Very good morning.” You grinned. “I’m sore as hell.” You chuckled. “In a good way.” You stretched.

He looked even more proud and handed you your plate and coffee. “Hopefully next time we can spend the night at my place?”

You nodded. “I’d love that.” You sipped your coffee in content. You were thrilled he said next time. “Breakfast smells great.” You complimented as he sat across from you. 

“Thanks. You’ve got me into cooking now.” He smiled. “Let me know when you need to kick me out. Don’t want to mess with your plans.” He chuckled. 

“They aren’t until this evening.” You assured him. 

* * *

Nat waited outside the movie theatre, excited when she saw you walking towards her. “Hi, handsome.” She beamed. 

You waved. “Hey, Nat.” You smiled. “You look nice.” You complimented. 

“Thanks. So do you.” She kissed your cheek. “Ready?” She had been looking forward to this all day. The night before she’d spent time with the girls, rushing home this morning to get ready. She put extra effort into everything, hoping the night went well. 

You nodded. “Ready.” You smiled, following her inside once you got the tickets. “I’ll treat to snacks.” You offered. 

“A gentleman.” She giggled. “I’ll have a small drink and popcorn so we can get something to eat after the movie.” Nat told him, hoping that this date went well. 

* * *

Walking out of the theater, her arm was linked with yours. “There’s that Chinese buffet across the parking lot. That’s still open, how’s that sound?” You suggested, pointing to the place you were talking about. “I’ve been there a couple times and it’s pretty good.”

She nodded. “Sounds good to me.” She said happily. “I’m glad this is going well.” She looked up at you. “Hopefully we can go on another date soon if this keeps going well?” She bit her lip, hopeful. 

You stayed quiet for a moment as the pair of you walked. “Nat, I’ll be honest. I like you. You seem laid back, and I do have fun when I’m with you. But, I’m also getting close to Tony.” You didn’t want to lie to her. “I know you probably don’t want to hear that, but I want to be honest.” It was only right. 

“You do know he kinda had something going on with one of our friends, and well, they’re still  _ really _ close.” It was clear exactly what she was hinting at. “As in, I’m waiting for one to post about staying the night or change their relationship status.” She said gently, not wanting her tone to come off as jealous. 

You shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe it’ll be different for us.” You knew Tony was probably close with friends and that she might be taking it wrong. He had been honest with you, and hadn’t mentioned anything close to that.

She nodded. “Maybe.” She agreed. “I know they still share a room when we all get together. That’s why when I saw you knew him, I wasn’t too concerned because I thought he was off the market.” She continued. “Even if he hasn’t told us yet.”

“Must be close.” You nodded. “I’m sure he’ll tell me if anything happens.” At least you hoped that he would. Now you were slightly nervous. You didn’t quite ask if he liked to have multiple partners. While you supported other people doing that, it wasn’t something you were into. That’s why you had told Nat after all. 

Nat knew you were thinking about it. “Did you still want to have dinner?” She asked you, hoping you’d push this aside.

You nodded. “Yeah.” You gave her a small smile. “I still want to be your friend if you’re interested.” You offered. She did seem to be someone who would be a good friend from what you could tell. 

She bit her lip but nodded. “Sure.” She smiled, still feeling a bit rejected. She had told you that Tony was all but in a relationship, and you still chose him. 

You could tell she wasn’t as open with you throughout dinner and it made you feel a bit bad. “I’m sorry.” You finally said once you finished your plate. It was clear that she probably wouldn’t want to be your friend, either.

“Don’t be sorry.” She told you, gathering her stuff. “See you around maybe?” 

Sighing, you nodded. “Yeah, sure.” You agreed. “Wait, Yvette said she thought you were cool. From what she can remember, anyways. Even if you don’t want to be friends or anything, can I give her your number? I think you guys would get along.” 

“That’ll be fine.” She nodded. “Bye, Y/N. Thanks for dinner and all that.” She waved before leaving you be. 

You watched her go, letting out a breath. You weren’t sure how to process what she’d told you, or how to ask Tony about it. You were pretty sure he would have told you about being in an almost relationship with someone else. But what if it was a close friend? What if you had already met them? Was there a friend that wasn’t at the club that night? It wasn’t Clint, as Tony said he was married with a family. That left Thor, Steve, Sam, and Bucky if it was one of them. Gosh, they were all so attractive you already felt slightly insecure. Sliding out of the booth, you decided to just head home and relax.

* * *

_ Ice cream on Tuesday night?  _

You stared at the message, having been over thinking for a good hour. Everytime your thumb hovered over the screen, you were torn. You really liked Tony, but how did you ask? How did you say that you were told he was ‘almost’ in a relationship? You didn’t want to come off as jealous or anything like that. Especially when there was no telling if he was even wanting more than fun. It was giving you a headache. 

You decided to leave the message until tomorrow, and decided to shower and sleep. Hopefully that would help you some.

* * *

Tony hummed as he worked the following afternoon, checking his phone every so often. Or every few seconds if he was being honest. It wasn’t like you not to text him, and he was worried he’d done something. He really hoped he hadn’t pushed you that night. He would feel terrible. After he’d left, he felt things were looking up. Breakfast had gone really well. Did your plans get messed up or something?

Pepper popped her head in. “Forgot to tell you that Steve left a message about making sure you two would go look at designs for the new conference room at 4?” Steve was the company’s main designer which worked well. 

He looked at his watch and groaned. “Yeah, I’ll leave now.”

She grinned. “I’ll take any other messages.” She assured. “Maybe get dinner after? Relax?”

“Yeah maybe.” He agreed. “Thanks.” He patted her arm before going to find Steve. They would most likely go to the design stores downtown. Maybe he’d run this whole thing by Steve and get his thoughts. Man was too ‘wise’ for his own good.

* * *

Yvette smiled at you. “Thanks for coming to help me find a gift for my mom.” She led you through the busy sidewalk. “I’m thinking a nice piece of art or a new dress.” She mused. “Of course you’re invited to her birthday dinner, too. My dad saved up the past two years to get reservations at this place she’s wanted to go to since it opened five years ago.” She explained. “He made the reservations a couple months ago, you included. The ‘son he never had’.” 

You grinned. “I’m her favorite.” You teased her. “I’d be honored to go.” You agreed. “Just let me know when so I can make sure I’m off that day.” Yvette and you had become friends in your freshman year of high school when you’d been paired together in chemistry. So a very, very long time ago. You’d been close since. You loved her family and she loved yours. 

She tugged you into an art store, sighing in relief as you were now away from the crowd. “We should’ve done this earlier.” She giggled. “Do you have any suggestions?” 

“She likes her water colored animals in her office…” You provided. “Maybe get something that would go with those?” Did they have little figurines or something? “If we can’t find art, maybe a necklace?” 

She nodded. “Perfect!” She ran off to find a sales associate. 

“Y/N?” 

You turned around and looked surprised. “Hey, Tony.” You gave him a slight smile, then spotted Steve. “Oh, hey, Steve.”

“Y/N.” Steve smiled. “Nice to see you.” 

“Didn’t expect you in an art store.” Tony chuckled. “Decorating your apartment?” He asked playfully.

“Nah, just helping Yvette find her mom a birthday gift. She ran off somewhere.” You looked around. 

“I’m going to get the manager so we can discuss large purchases.” Steve told Tony before going off as well. He liked to be prepared. 

There was an awkward silence between the two of you. “I assume you’re working?” You asked. It was that or his mind was going to something far more domestic.

Tony nodded. “Yeah. We just built a new conference room and Steve is the designer so here we are.” He smiled. “He’s like a kid in a candy store.” Was it Steve? Do they still sleep together? You didn’t even realize that you were chewing on your lip until it started to hurt. Tony noted you looked nervous. He looked around and stepped forward. “Did I mess up?” He asked softly. “I’m sorry if I did. I’ve been trying to figure out what I did since yesterday.” When he didn’t hear from you the night before he started to worry. “Do you regret sleeping together?” He looked worried. 

You caved, feeling bad. “It was...it was something Nat said after I told her me and you were getting close.” You admitted. “When we got out of the movie, she told me that you ‘kinda had something going’ with one of your guys’ friends, and that you’re still really close. That she’s waiting for the relationship change.” You explained. “That you guys still share a room when you’re all together. That she hadn’t been concerned because she thought you were off the market.” You looked down, shrugging a shoulder. “It got in my head and I started to worry.” You were embarrassed now as you felt him stare at you. “I’m sorry. I know we’re not even at that point in our relationship for me to feel any type of jealousy.” You played with the hem of your shirt. Would he be upset with you? 

“Nat said that?” He asked, making you nod. “She’s lying. I had something with one of our friends, sure. Back in  _ college _ . Which was a very long time ago. She’s twisting things around because she likes you.” Which, honestly, made him want to go call her a bunch of immature names- but he wouldn’t. “And we do share a room. Just like she shares with Clint. And Sam and Bucky usually bunk together.” 

You looked at him. “I’m sorry.” You said again. “I figured you’d be honest with me but I never explicitly asked if you were a monogamy type of guy.” It wasn’t like that was a question anyone usually thought to ask.

“I am unless my partner suggests otherwise.” He said easily. “I’m very go with the flow. I prefer monogamy, despite what others may think.” 

You let out a breath. “So...are we okay?” You finally looked up at him. “And we can still get that ice cream you asked for? In December.” You teased.

He let a smile take over and nodded. “We’re okay. And yes, ice cream. Possibly hot chocolate.” He agreed, surprised neither of their shopping partners had come back over. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he chuckled. “I think our friends are flirting.” He pointed to the two of them.

You watched Yvette squeeze Steve’s bicep and snorted. “She’s not subtle.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “But it’s good to see her happy. Her last boyfriend kinda sucked. She’s way into family and wants that. He was with her three years before being like ‘yeah, I don’t want kids’.”

Tony frowned. “That’s shitty. I get waiting, but three years? No way.” He shook his head. “Glad she didn’t settle.” He told you. “Steve has some concerns. He worries people only like him for his body and not his ‘boring’ personality.” He used air quotes. “We all try to convince him he doesn’t have that.” Which was true. “Could I ever be friends with someone boring?” 

You grinned. “No. I suppose not.” 

He smirked and watched you. “So, we’re exclusive then?” He asked, a slight tint to his cheeks. It was fast, sure, but why the hell not?

You nodded. “I’d like that.” It relieved a lot of your worries. “I really like you.” He looked forward to seeing where things went.

“We both look nice today. Should we take our first pic together?” He asked excitedly. Grinning, you nodded in agreement. He moved close to you, your arm going around him since you were a bit taller. The two of you were beaming as he snapped a couple pictures. “Can I post?” 

You nodded. “I don’t even follow you.” You pulled out your phone to type in his handle. “Didn’t know you had any social media.” 

“Yeah, I actually post a good amount.” He grinned. “My friends call it annoying, I call it self expression.” 

You looked at his page a bit and spotted the picture of you on his balcony. “This was the first time you posted in weeks according to this. And I didn’t even know you took it.” You felt your heart flutter. 

He looked bashful. “Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just liked how you looked. I mean, I always do...but...yeah.”

“You’re fucking cute when you get shy.” You chuckled. 

“Language.” Steve came over with a grin.

“Don’t tell my significant other that.” Tony beamed. Steve’s eyebrows shot up. 

Yvette giggled as she heard also. “Good because he doesn’t shut up about you.” She told Tony. “He’s like a teenage girl sometimes.” She nudged you as you blushed. 

Tony smirked. “Glad I’m not the only one.” He said happily. “Hey, we’re going to dinner next. You guys wanna join us?”

“Yeah! Please?” Steve smiled at Yvette, you and Tony smirking at each other. It was clear they were interested. 

* * *

Tony kissed you firmly as fireworks were going around, signaling the start of the new year. Not far from them was Steve and Yvette doing the same. 

Bucky huffed and looked at Sam as they clinked glasses. “Man, I’m not kissing you.” Sam stated. 

Bucky smirked. “Wasn’t asking, but I know what you were thinking about.” He teased. 

Sam shoved him and soon they were wrestling. 

You grinned against Tony. “Your friends are entertaining.” You squeezed his hand. Nat was there, too, but stayed more to the side with Wanda. You rarely talked with her anymore but you did say hello when you could. Tony had let her have it after he found out but cooled down enough to let it be. You kissed his temple, looking forward to the new year. “I’m planning the next holiday.” You grinned. “My turn.” You were looking forward to it, as it was Valentine’s Day. 

“It’ll take a lot of restraint, but deal.” He grinned. 

* * *

You were working quickly as you knew Tony could be home any minute. Pepper had called the doorman to let you in without Tony and he agreed since he saw you often anyway. You were hanging lights as dinner cooked. You were hoping that everything came out okay as it was a new recipe. You finished up your decorating and smiled. You loved putting in work to surprise your boyfriend. Especially the weeks he seemed to be extra busy- like this past week. 

Pepper promised you she’d get him out of work on time, and you knew Tony would try, too since he knew you had at least dinner planned. You’d planned everything for a night you could stay over. Your bag was sitting on the end of his bed at the moment. While the two of you were growing closer, you felt this would be a sort of step in your relationship. 

Hearing the timer go off, you went to take the dish out of the oven. You set it out to rest and filled up the glasses with some fancy wine. You were excited and waited eagerly for him to come home. Which would be any minute. 

You chewed on your lip as you checked your phone, scrolling through different apps. You tried not to worry as minutes passed. He was half an hour late, so you called Pepper. 

“Hello!” She answered happily. “Everything going okay?” 

“He’s not here…” You sighed. “Was kinda hoping he was just stuck there.” 

“Oh, no.” She sighed softly. “I sent him home on time I swear.” She said gently. “I started showing him out of here ten minutes early.” 

You rubbed your jaw. “Maybe just stuck in traffic then?” You asked, hopeful. “I’ll give him another few minutes.”

“Good luck.” She said sincerely. 

“Thank you.” You told her before leaning back. You knew traffic was busy today, but you felt he would have texted you if he was stuck. Letting out a sigh, you crossed your fingers. 

* * *

Walking into his apartment an hour later, Tony paused. “Babe?” He called putting, seeing things decorated. He looked around, seeing the table set as he walked in. “Y/N?” He called out again. Looking closer, a note caught his eye. Lifting it, he read it. 

_ Tony-  _

_ I waited for almost an hour from when you should have been home. Enjoy the dinner I made, I'm going home. _

_ -Y/N _

Tony rubbed his face. “Shit.” He pulled out his phone quickly to call you. He paced the room as the phone rang. 

“Hello, Tony.” You answered, clearly upset.

“Babe, I’m sorry. I had no idea how late I was.” He said quickly. “Let me send a car for you? I’ll warm everything up? It looks amazing in here.” He felt emotional. “Please?”

You sighed. “What were you doing for all that time, though? All our friends have plans with people.” 

He sighed. “I was getting your gift. Which I’ll admit, was last minute.” He said apologetically. That honestly made it all worse. 

You stayed quiet for a while. “I think I’ll stay home.” You said softly. “Thank you for being honest with me at least.” You appreciated that much. “I hope you like dinner. It’s a new recipe.”

Tony sat down. “I’ll make it up to you.” He promised. You’d done so much, and clearly planned this wonderful dinner… just for him to wait until the last minute to get you something. Which made things worse, honestly. And it made him feel like shit. 

“It’s okay.” You told him. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” You said sadly. “Night.” 

After hanging up, he stared at his phone. He felt like such a shitty boyfriend at that moment. While he felt he got you a gift you’d really like, getting last minute was obviously a bad decision. He knew you probably felt that he pushed you to the side. That you didn’t matter as much as the rest of his life. Sure, he’d been busy the past week, but what about the week before that? And before that? He’d had time! He looked around the apartment again and felt even worse. His eyes landed on a picture that hadn’t been on his bookshelf that morning. Getting up, he walked over and picked it up. It was the pair of you on Christmas. 

You were both looking at each other so one of your friends must’ve taken it. You both looked so happy. And Tony was.

He felt emotional again and wished you were here so he could apologize over and over. Instead, he would pack up dinner, and head to you. 

* * *

You looked surprised when you opened the door to Tony. You had figured he would stay home. 

“I’m sorry.” He said instantly. He was holding flowers in one hand and dinner in the other. “I messed up.” 

“It’s okay.” You said softly, letting him inside. “I get that you’re busy. I’m just a bit sad.” You said truthfully. “I’ll get over it.” 

He went to set things down before coming closer to you. “I’m still a shit boyfriend.” He offered you his hand. “Probably why I end up in the ‘ex’ department.” He sighed. 

You gave him a bored look. “You’re dramatic is what you are.” You pointed out. “You’re not a shit boyfriend. I mean, we’ve been dating since December and this is really the first time you’ve done something like this. I think that’s a decent time frame.” Sure, it hurt, but you wouldn’t let him put himself down like that.

He hung his head. “I still chose out a gift I thought was perfect. Can I give it to you?” He asked softly, afraid you’d tell him to get the hell out.

“That’s fine.” You nodded. 

He felt a bit hopeful, and spotted your bag nearby. “Were you heading out?” He asked as he got your present.

“I had planned to stay over at your place. That’s the bag I’d brought with me.” You explained. 

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbled as he handed you a box. Licking his lips, he eagerly awaited your reaction. 

You opened it, smiling softly when you saw it was a book on car painting. It was a hobby you had started to research. He’d found you asleep a couple times when you’d stayed over, reading about it on your tablet. “This is sweet.” You stated, picturing him going to countless bookstores. “Thank you.” You kissed his cheek. 

Tony sighed and brought you into a hug. “Let me take you away on a weekend trip?” He asked. “Anywhere you want. Just say when and where.” 

“Just want to spend time with you. I don’t need a fancy trip.” You rubbed his back. “We could hang out at one of our places watching Netflix and cuddling.” You didn’t need something that cost a lot of money. “Or maybe camping?” 

“My camping consists of a fancy cabin with running water and AC.” He said playfully. “But anything my guy wants.” He agreed. “I’ll make plans for this spring. Too cold for all that right now.” 

“Alright.” You agreed. “Sleepover all weekend then?” You hadn’t really done that. It sounded great to you. 

“I’m all yours.” He nodded with a smile. “Can we heat up dinner and I can start making this up to you?”

You nodded. “Don’t worry. I’m not mad.” You kissed his jaw. “Your gift was really thoughtful.”

“Too late, you’re getting spoiled.” He went to heat up dinner, hoping he could show you how special you were to him. “Go relax and I’ll tell you when it’s all set.”

“Okay.” You agreed, going to sit down to look at your new book. While you didn’t have anywhere to practice these skills, you still wanted to learn what you could. 

Tony hummed, thinking of other ways he could make it up to you. For now, he would start with tonight. 

* * *

Your camping trip was planned for the beginning of June, and you were very much looking forward to it. However, Tony’s birthday was first. That was even more exciting. You’d been saving up since Christmas for his present, and we’re eager to celebrate with all your friends. 

You had stopped at home to change and freshen up and now you were on your way to his place where the party was being held down at the apartment pool. The weather was amazing, and you’d even got new swim trunks for this. 

You were humming to the song playing on the radio as you felt the wheel slip from your hands. 

* * *

Tony was chatting with the guys, eyeing the door every few minutes. It was half an hour into the party and he hasn’t seen or heard from you. As far as he knew, everything between the pair of you was fine. He even planned to give you a key to his apartment while camping. 

The group heard sirens, and no one paid much attention. It was New York, it was background noise at this point. 

“Tony, what kind of car does Y/N drive?” Clint asked, staring at his phone. 

“An older Sentra why?” He frowned, feeling it was an odd question. 

Clint looked up at him. “I think those sirens might have been for him.” He showed him live footage of a car wreck… with an old Sentra. 

Tony felt his heart drop to his stomach. “Yvette!” He called for her, assuming she’d know how to get a hold of your mom since she was most likely your emergency contact. 

“Yeah?” She came over, Steve not far behind. “What’s wrong?” 

“Can you call Y/N’s mom?” He asked. “Clint thinks those sirens were for him.” Reaching to Clint, he took the phone to show her. “I haven’t heard from him since he said he was leaving his place.” 

She looked panicked and quickly pulled out her phone to call. “Hi, mom, have… have you gotten a call about Y/N?” 

“A call? N- wait, I have a call coming in now…” 

Yvette held her breath as she changed calls. “S-She’s just getting a call.” She told Tony, everyone getting nervous.

Your mom came on. “T-They just received him at the ER. How’d you know?” She was already crying. “We’re on our way.” She gave her the hospital name. 

When Tony saw her tear up, he knew. “We’ll meet you there.” She sniffed before saying goodbye and hanging up. “She’ll meet us there.” She told tony. 

“Shit.” Tony swallowed as she took his hand to lead him out. Everyone grabbed their things and followed. 

* * *

Yvette saw your mom and rushed to her. The two women hugged each other tight, crying. “Have they told you anything?” Yvette cried against her. 

She sniffled and shook her head. “He’s in surgery.” 

Tony felt his knees give out a little, but Steve held him up. “He’ll be okay. He’s tough.” The blonde provides. “You’ll get to see him and he’ll recover.” He tried. 

Your mom looked at Tony and offered a hug, knowing of him but never officially meeting him. “C’mere.” She said sadly. She whisked him into a hug. 

He hugged her gently, feeling his chest hurt. “I’m sorry.” He breathed. He couldn’t even imagine what she was feeling if he hurt this badly. 

She nodded and rocked him, everyone waiting now. Everyone sat down, keeping close. Yvette sat with Steve, holding his hand tight. Clint and Nat comforted each other. Sam, Bucky, and Wanda stared at the floor. 

Tony felt he couldn’t breathe as they waited, his mind thinking the worst. 

“Y/L/N family?” A doctor came out a couple hours later. Everyone stood up, letting his mother go first. 

She quickly went to speak with them, her shoulders shaking as she started crying again. Tony panicked, his breathing picking up. He couldn’t lose you, none of them could! You were still so young. 

The doctor squeezed her shoulder. “You can see him. All one at a time.” He looked towards the group, giving everyone a sad smile. 

Your mother went first and then Yvette. While everyone waited your mom sat with Tony. “He’s asleep. He…” She sniffled. “He lost a limb.” She gave his hand a small squeeze. 

Tony teared up all over again. “But he’s okay?” You being alive was the most important thing. 

She nodded. “Thankfully. You go in next, okay?” She gave him a soft smile. “I can tell you really care about him.”

He sighed shakily. “I really do.” He nodded. “A lot.” 

“I know he cares about you, too.” She said gently. 

Tony smiled softly and sat with her in silence. Yvette came out after a while so he stood. They shared another hug before he made his way down the hall to your room, his breathing heavy. He wiped his hands on his trunks, knowing you wouldn’t be awake probably. 

When he saw you, he swallowed. He was thankful he could hear the heart monitor as he sat by your bed. “Y/N.” He choked up and set his hand on yours. He wished he could take your place. He looked over your body, heart hurting for you when he saw your leg patched up, your other gone from the knee down. Never in his life had he hurt like this. He let his tears flow as he rubbed your knuckles. “I’ll be there for you the whole way.” He said softly. “I promise.” He leaned over to kiss your forehead. 

He would help you with everything he could. But right now he wanted to hear your voice and just hold you. He would be terrified until he saw you open your eyes. He wanted to stay right there, but knew that the others wanted to see you, and that your mother was the one who should wait by your side. He wiped his eyes once more before standing. “Rest well.” He said gently. 

* * *

You groaned the following morning when you woke, the lights too bright and your voice caught in your throat. You winced as you blinked. When you realized where you were and had an idea of what state you were in, your monitors started going off. That’s when you realized your mother and Yvette were there. 

“Hey, you.” Yvette day on the side of your bed. “You’re okay.” She said softly. 

You shook your head. “W-What’s happening?” You winced again. “Everything hurts.” You groaned. 

“You were in a car accident yesterday on the way to Tony’s.” Yvette explained. “We heard sirens and Clint got a notification about an accident. He asked Tony what kind of car you drove. It was him who figured out what happened.” She said gently. 

You let that sink in and teared up. “Shit.” You said sadly, and a bit angrily at the accident part. 

Your mother sniffed. “Yvette called seconds before the ER did. We all rushed here.” She told him. “There’s more, baby.” Her voice reminded him of when she was comforting him as a child. 

Your breathing was heavy. “What?” Was someone else hurt? 

She wiped her cheek. “You lost part of your leg, from the knee down.” 

You blinked at her then looked down, tearing the blanket away. You couldn’t believe what you were looking at. You felt like you were in a nightmare. 

Both women rubbed your back as you started to cry. How could they make you feel better? “Where’s Tony?” You asked. Why wasn’t he there?

“Steve’s with him. He had to break up a sleeping pill in his soda last night around 1. He’s a wreck.” Yvette told you. “So he’s probably still sleeping.” 

You nodded slowly. “So he still wants to see me?” You asked nervously. 

Your mother nodded. “Of course.” 

You leaned back, just letting it all settle in. In an instant your world changed. It would take a bit for that to sink in. 

* * *

When Tony managed to wake up and Steve told him you were awake, he rushed to get a car to take them back to you. He didn’t care that he looked like shit, he just cared about seeing you. 

He didn’t even remember the drive over, just rushing down the different halls now that you were in your own room. Steve opted to head to the gift shop to give the two of you a moment alone. 

Tony was practically shaking when he entered your room and when he met your eyes, he rushed to the side. “Hey, babe.” He said softly. 

Your mother gave Yvette a sad smile and they both went to find you something at the gift shop as well. 

You relaxed slightly when he cupped your cheek. “Was worried when I didn’t see you.”

“I knew your mom should be the one to stay with you.” He assured you. 

You reached up to hold his wrist, just needing to feel he was there. “D-Don’t leave?” You were feeling all kinds of things. “Please stay?” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He sat on the side and rubbed your cheek. “Is it dumb to ask how you’re feeling?” His voice was slightly shaky. 

You shook your head. “Feel like I’m living a nightmare. Everything hurts. Even part of my damn leg that’s not even there anymore.” You sniffled. “How can I feel something that’s gone?!” 

Tony nodded sadly. “I have no idea how you’re feeling. I’m sorry.” His voice cracked. “I’m just so glad you’re still here.” Which was the understatement of the century. “I was afraid I’d lost you.” 

You looked at how sad he looked. “I’m sorry I scared you.” You tugged him a bit closer with what strength you had. “I’m sorry your present is trashed. I’ve been saving up since January...”

He kissed your forehead. “Don’t worry about that. All I could ever ask for is right here.” He gently rubbed over your chest, wanting to feel your heart. “I love you, and nothing you could buy is better than you 

You looked at him. “You love me?” You asked, shocked. 

“A whole lot.” He kissed your cheek. “And I hope you’ll come stay with me while you recover.” 

You nodded instantly. “Yeah, I was worried you wouldn’t want me…” You admitted. “That I’m too broken now.” 

He gave you a soft glare. “My world crashed instantly when I got confirmation that you were in that accident. You’re my world now.” He said firmly. “I’ve never felt panic like that before.” 

You squeezed his arm. “I love you, too.” You smiled. “Have for a bit now.” 

“Good.” Tony smiled. “I want to be your partner through all of this, okay? A team.” He offered his pinky.

You smiled and took it. “A team.” While you knew that you’d be learning how to do so many things, you felt better that you’d have him by your side.

* * *

You gritted your teeth as you worked on your physical therapy a month later. To you, things hadn’t gotten easier. But Tony reminded you everyday about your progress. There’d been a couple times where you’d snapped at him, but he let it roll right off his back. You had officially been in his apartment since the accident which helped, but you couldn’t get used to your leg yet. 

Tony hadn’t told you about his new project, so you just assumed work was just as boring as ever. It wasn’t until he came home from work, a grin on his face, you wondered what the hell happened at work that was so good. “Babe?” You raised an eyebrow at him. 

“So!” He said excitedly. “I’ve been working on something these past few weeks.”

You nodded, always interested in his work. “Tell me all about it.” You smiled, looking forward to thinking of anything other than you  _ not _ working. 

He got each of you a drink before sitting down and getting comfortable. “You know I hate ‘boring’, and am more into flashy.” You simply nodded. “And I like top of the line, high tech.” You had no idea what he was blabbering about. “I’ve hired some of the best minds to create a new line of prosthetics. Including my friend, Bruce. Right now it’s a smaller team, but promising.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “Prosthetics?” You asked, surprised. “You’re a businessman.” You pointed out. 

“Who just bought out a prosthetics company.” He shrugged as if it was nothing. “To make the best possible one I can for you. And more comfortable than what they gave you.”

You processed that. “You bought out a whole company? For me?” You asked in disbelief. “ _ A company?!” _

“Well, I had to make sure it was perfect.” He nodded. It was nothing to him. “Bruce is the lead on the project. Once we perfect your leg we’ll expand.” 

You blinked. “Tony.” You teared up. How were you supposed to even reply to that? 

Tony widened his eyes. “Did I cross a line?” Were you upset that he’d gone out and done this? You did prefer simple and not spending a lot of money. 

“Come here.” You motioned for him to sit closer to you. When he moved, you planted a loving kiss on him. “No, you didn’t.” You assured him. “I’m just floored.”

He beamed. “I’m okay with that reaction.” He smiled. “Only the best for my guy.” He put his arm around you. “I really hope you like what we design.” 

“I’m sure I will. You and your friends are brilliant.” You snuggled to him. “I’ll have to text Bruce later and tell him thank you. I know he really liked the lab he worked at.” 

Tony chuckled. “I may have promised he can use his lab for whatever he wants when he has down time. His old lab would not have liked that.” 

You kissed his jaw. “I love you.” Tony was truly one of a kind, and all yours. 

* * *

It was nearly a year before Tony felt the prosthetic was perfect. He arranged a dinner with your family, your shared friends, and then planned to whisk you away for a weekend. He had planned it for a while now, and he hoped you liked everything. For once, he was nervous.

Steve and Yvette were the first to arrive. “Dinner isn’t for another half hour.” Tony teased them. 

“You have a small Rogers kick your bladder and not want to arrive places early.” Yvette teased. “But, really, where’s my best friend? She’s been kicking and I want him to feel!” 

“He’s out on the balcony. Go distract him with baby feels.” He smiled. She rushed off, excited. Tony turned to Steve. “Still look like the day you found out you’re gonna be a dad. And she’s over halfway through already.” He chuckled. 

“I get more excited everyday.” The blonde beamed. “Hopefully you’ll get there, too. It’s the best feeling.” He was always wearing a smile now. “Her nursery is all set now, too. When you get back from your trip we’ll have you over to see.” 

“We can’t wait to see it. Plus I’m sure we’re okay with a niece for now.” Tony nodded. “But we’re thrilled for you.” You had never mentioned wanting kids, so he figured it wasn’t a priority to you. 

Steve grinned and squeezed his shoulder. “We’re happy for you guys too. I know he’s going to be so happy after tonight.” He’d seen a change in Tony, they all had, and they all loved it. 

“Thanks for all your guys’ help.” Tony nodded, grinning when he could hear how excited you were that you felt a kick. He chuckled, glad your overall mood had improved since the accident. You’d officially moved in with him after a couple months. 

“Anything for you guys.” Steve nodded. “Want help finishing set up?” He offered, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Sure.” Tony nodded. 

* * *

Yvette smiled as you felt her bump. “You’re going to be the best Uncle ever.” She told you. “I can’t wait to see you melt over her cute little toes!” 

“I can’t wait either. You two are going to be amazing parents.” You smiled. “You always did want to be a mom.” 

She beamed. “Have you and Tony discussed family plans?” She asked, getting comfortable in one of the chairs. 

“No.” You shook your head. “He’s never mentioned it, so I don’t think he’d probably want one.” You shrugged a shoulder. “Which is okay. We can spoil your little girl.” 

She nodded. “I can already picture it.” She smiled. “I’m excited for this dinner tonight.” She has been looking forward to it all week. 

“Me, too. Tony loves these things.” You said fondly. “He’s been like my mom with Christmas.” You laughed. 

“That’s a perfect description.” She giggled. “I bet that was fun.” 

You nodded. “I love watching him plan.” You chuckled. “It’s cute.” Which was true. “He lights up when he lands on just the right thing.”

She smiled, knowing you would be happy after tonight and that’s what would matter the most. She had been surprised how different the two of you were, but it worked. 

* * *

You smiled as you ate dinner, the table packed full of your friends and family. Tony could barely keep his eyes off you. “I’ll get dessert.” He stood excitedly. “I got your favorite.” He told you. 

You grinned. “You’re spoiling me.” You blushed lightly. 

“That’s my favorite pastime.” He chuckled and left the dining area. 

Everyone eagerly awaited. Your parents loved seeing you so happy, and even your younger brother was being supportive. He gave Tony ‘a talk’ about hurting you, protective even if he was younger. After that, they became just as close. He joined the pair of you for hockey games when his schedule allowed. 

When Tony returned, everyone grinned. You really wished that this was his birthday party and nothing more. “Thank you.” You said softly when he handed out plates of the dessert. “Looks amazing.” 

Tony sat down proudly once it was all passed out and held your hand. He was so close to finally showing you the leg that him and the team had spent so much time making. Including the line name. Because Tony already had plans to make so much more. It had quickly become his passion. So much so that the face of his company was quickly shifting. Something many of his investors didn’t like, but he didn’t care. He had enough money without them. If they didn’t support his values, they were out. It was his company, not theirs. 

Finally, he stood up when it seemed everyone was done with their plates. “Let me get to the main event.” He chuckled, moving to the side to get the white box that no one had really paid attention to.

You bit your lip. “Main event?” You asked. 

“Your new leg, babe.” He beamed, handing you the box. “Open it.” As you slowly lifted the lid, Tony spoke. “That is the first ever piece...of the new Iron Man line.”

You widened your eyes, touching the sleek material. “I-I’ve never seen anything like this.” You breathed, taking it out. It was much lighter than you expected. “Holy shit.” You looked at Tony. “It looks perfect!” It was honestly beautiful. Your eyes went to Bruce. “Thank you. Both of you.” You looked back to your boyfriend.

Tony smiled. “Only the best for you. There wasn’t a best out there but now there is.” He chuckled. 

You carefully scooted back to try it on. You found it much easier to fasten than your issued one. You stood up, amazed it didn’t pinch at all. 

Everyone clapped as you walked. Bruce eyed it for any type of issues but he saw it worked just as they wanted it to. He was glad that you looked comfortable using it.

You walked into Tony’s arms and squeezed him. “Thank you.” You said softly. 

“You’re welcome.” He kissed your cheek. “I have one more surprise.” He told you, making you raise an eyebrow at him.

“You’ve done plenty!” You said gently. “I don’t need any more surprises!”

“Too late.” He chuckled. “We’re going away for the weekend.” He told you. “Just us, in a cabin, relaxing.” 

You couldn’t help but brighten even further. “You're throwing money at me.” You sighed playfully. Leaning against him, you looked forward to some quiet time with him. 

Everyone helped clean up and got things put away rather quickly with all the help. Your parents were the first to hug you both goodbye. “Enjoy yourself.” Your mom smiled brightly. Once she kissed your cheek, she left, thankful you had such a supportive boyfriend. 

You hugged your friends one by one, thanking everyone for coming. Once you were alone again, you went to all but tackle hug your boyfriend. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” He kissed you gently. “With my whole heart.” 


End file.
